Speak Now
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: My stomach dropped as I read the words that were written in fancy, gold letters. My heart broke as I saw who was getting married. My eyes were blurred as I realized I may not have another chance. My tears dropped as reality hit me like a wave.


**Speak Now**

**Oneshot**

**By ShortChink**

* * *

><p>My stomach dropped as I read the words that were written in fancy, gold letters. My heart broke as I saw who was getting married. My eyes were blurred as I realized I may not have another chance. My tears dropped as reality hit me like a wave. I suppressed a sob, then another but finally I succumbed to them and cried a river.<p>

Remus scooted his chair over and laid my head on his shoulder, taking out a handkerchief he wiped my tears for me. What would I do without sweet Remus in my life? I sniffled as I tried to hold back my tears. I straightened up and steeled my self.

"They say that true love hurts but honestly, I feel like this could almost kill me." I said softly. "The funny thing is, I promised myself that I was over him and that I wouldn't waste another tear on him. I'm sure that I don't love him any more but why does this hurt so freaking much!"

Sirius sighed then looked at me straight in the eye. "Lils, have you really stopped loving him? You're constantly with us which will constantly make you be with er...James. You haven't had time to heal. I'm pretty sure that instead of these feelings leaving, they've grown even stronger."

I stared at Sirius tentatively. "For once, you may actually be right."

~*Speak Now*~

Remus and Sirius flanked each side to me as we walked up to the church. Sirius patted me on the back as I sighed.

"We'll go in first." Remus said. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless." I gave him a look and he laughed opening the grand doors to the chapel. I blew my bangs out of my face and followed them.

Unconsciously, I dodged everyone that was here for Cecilia. I heard some yelling in the back and assumed that it was her.

"Is it so hard to just put a damn veil on?" I winced. I felt for the bridesmaids. I stared at her family as they walked by in pastel colored dresses. Lovely. I turned around as I felt someone's gaze on me. My breath hitched in my throat. There was James, intoxicating as ever, smirking at me.

"Here to cause trouble, Evans?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Hey James! Yeah I'm fine how about you?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled at me.

"Same ol' Lily, eh? You look beautiful today." He whispered. James reached out to brush my bangs out of my face but I grabbed his hand.

"Stop." I demanded. "You're getting married. It's not right. Especially with everyone watching you."

James looked at me pleadingly. "Lily, you know that this could all be over with if you just told me you didn't want me to get married."

I stepped away from him and shook my head."It wouldn't be fair to Cecilia nor your family. They've worked too hard for this day to happen and I can't let you just throw this day away for me."

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Sirius called him over. He glanced back at me one final time before heading towards all of his groomsmen. I stepped back behind the curtains daydreaming about what could happen. What may happen, if I got the bloody courage to do so.

"_James," I said softly, "Don't say yes. Hell, don't even go up to the altar. Just run away now. With me. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Please James. You need to hear me out." _

_And then James would agree with me and we did run away._

I was pulled out of my musings by a god awful song that the organ was playing. It sounded like a death march! Cecelia floated down the middle looking like a bloody prom queen. Everyone sat down and I quietly did the same on the last pew. I zoned out until I heard the preacher say the words I was waiting for.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence and I knew this was my last chance. Adrenaline kicked in and I stood up shaking, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Everyone was giving me horrified looks. Well...Sirius was smirking at me, Remus gave me this knowing smile, James look elated and if looks could kill, Cecelia would have me dead. So dead.

But honestly? I didn't give a damn. I looked straight at James and we both broke out in grins.

I sighed nervously as I began."I am not the kind of girl who rudely interrupts something like this. But James, James isn't the type of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So what I'm really trying to say is James, please don't say yes. Please?"

My confidence was decreasing incredibly with each second as he didn't respond. And then he left the altar. Everyone gasped dramatically as he closed the distance between himself and I and kissed me right there.

Though I was on cloud nine I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Cecelia was threatening me within an inch of my life. But quite frankly, I didn't care. I had James. My James. He hugged me tight and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, Lils. Thank you for not letting me go." I smiled in triumph, blissfully ignoring all the havoc around me.

_Fin_


End file.
